A Heart of Glass
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Lydia is smart. She's beautiful. She's a banshee. And this is my interpretation of her throughout the episodes. *a Lydia-centric one-shot collection*mixed A/U & canon verses/events with different characters, settings, situations and ships/pairings* *taking requests* *drabbles*
1. Panicking

**A/N: i own nada. I kind of wanted to write something for Lydia, and decided to create yet another one-shot (more like drabbles, but whatever) collection. I ought to slow down with the one-shot collections, but NO. My muse has returned (shortly) for this. Prompts, idea requests, and commentary is welcomed. Important note: I think I'll try going through episodes and writing out what I think Lydia might be thinking or doing or something because I honestly adore her character and so yeah and there will be non-show moments too but you can request those as well so thanks for reading and have a good day/night/whatever).  
****Cheers, yeah?**

* * *

_03 x 09: Panicking_

* * *

The last thing Lydia needed to hear right now was that she's a banshee, as she's about to be choked - or shot - or whatever - it doesn't _matter right now_ because she's pretty sure she's going to die - and she's freaking out and she doesn't really know what Ms. Blake means about being a banshee, a wailing woman but at the same time she _does_ - because at the moment, she can't think straight and all she can do is try not to sob hysterically and hope someone heard her scream (because if she's a banshee than someone should have _damn well _heard her scream.

But when she suddenly sees Stiles' father she knows something bad is going to happen and all she can hope for is that _they all get out alive _because this woman is crazy and needs to be slaughtered and decapitated and then resurrected and then decapitated all over again because _this woman has killed a ton of people and nearly killed her _and she probably will kill the sheriff, and she wants to help because if Stiles loses his father, too, then _he'll be a wreck_ and he's her friend and she wouldn't want that and -

When she hears the gun shot go off, Lydia knows they're done for.

She just has this _feeling_.

Someone needs to prove her wrong.


	2. Jackson

_post 02 x 12 || pre 03 x 01: Jackson_

* * *

It's been a while since the night Jackson was killed - and then not killed - and then was a werewolf - and Lydia knows he's leaving tonight, and since she's admitted her love for him she thinks that the last time she will see him will be _that_ day, where she showed him the house key he'd given her. She's upset that he's leaving - but Derek apparently has given him "Werewolf 101", so she thinks he will be fine in London. But at the same time, she really doesn't want him to leave, because her heart is teetering dangerously between falling into a deep, dark abyss that will never end and a few dozen miles of a chasm with knives sticking out of the wall so when her heart reaches the bottom to shatter into a million, unfix-able pieces it will already be damaged, and really not worth saving.

Lydia lying in her bed, on her side, curled into a ball with her pillow tucked into her stomach. Her eyes are squeezed shut. Tear tracks can be seen in the dark, if one looks close enough at her face, and her arms hugging the pillow as if it's the only thing keeping her alive.

She feels exhausted, but she can't sleep, and it's bothering her, and she knows she's going to have to wash her pillow case (and probably her pillow) because she's been soaking it in her tears since she fell into bed at eleven o'clock, three hours ago.

There's a knock on her bedroom door and she bolts upright. She drops the pillow onto the floor and frantically swipes at her cheeks with the heels of her palms. If her mother sees that she's been crying she's going to _really_ think her daughter's crazy and -

The door opens, even though she didn't say "come in" or get up or anything, and she claps a hand over her mouth to see that it's Jackson stepping into her room (soundlessly - it must be a werewolf thing, to be so quiet) and shutting the door behind him.

Lydia stares as Jackson wordlessly walks over to her bed and plops himself down at the end of it. She doesn't make a sound (her mouth is still clamped over her lips, and tears are beginning to leak out of her eyes again, and over her hand and onto her pajama top), because if she speaks he's going to _know_ how upset she is, and she's done so well at _not showing that she cares_, but she can't do that anymore because she _told him that she still loves him _and -

Jackson doesn't speak. All she sees is a hand appear on her arm and suddenly she and the covers are being dragged further down the bed, and how he managed to get her on his lap with her legs tangled in the sheets and his arms around her so suddenly (with his head buried in the crook of her neck - his lips are tickling her there and it only makes her cry harder) that she realizes that she has to remember to blink.

They don't say anything, as Jackson holds her, breathing into her skin, inhaling her essence, with her squeezing her eyes shut and _allowing_ him to hold her like this, because _this is goodbye_, and since neither of them want to say it, neither of them will.


	3. Insane

_02 x 09: Insane_

* * *

Lydia thinks she might have gone mad, bringing Peter Hale back to life. She probably is insane - because she got bitten, didn't she? And she's been seeing his younger self, hasn't she? And now he's alive - he's back - and she's shocked, because _everything but this _had been a hallucination.

Briefly, she wonders if she's going to get killed because of this. He'd tried to kill her - she remembers that, and yet, she's knows how real everything felt. How real it felt at school. At home. _In her head_. It's wrong to think she's going to get away from this, but at the same time _she knows _she'd hadn't had any idea what was going on - until now._  
_

And Lydia _still_ isn't sure what's going on, because _none of it really makes sense_. Yes, she spiked the punch, just like he'd told her to, and yes, she'd brought him back, just like he'd told her to, and now she's probably no longer useful, and strangely enough, the thought that death might be the next thing she has to go through doesn't really scare her. Much.

Because _Derek_ isn't going to be happy about this - no one will, and she has a feeling everyone's going to blame her (if they all find out, which she has no doubt in her mind that they will) for it even though _she had no idea she was crazy until now._


	4. Façades

_01 x 11: Façades_

* * *

Lydia realizes, as she dances with Stiles, that she has too many façades. Tonight has proved it (but that doesn't mean she's going to be doing anything about them anytime soon).

For one, she pretends to be dull. Shallow. She _is_ concerned about fashion, but clothes are _not_ all she cares about.

She's not soulless - as Stiles has pointed out to her. She actually has a soul.

She's not dull, certainly, and, despite popular belief, she is _not_ dumb. She's a genius. Smarter than loads of people at this school, she knows - Danny could probably beat her at being smarter (because it's _Danny_ and he's just as smart, if not smarter, though she wouldn't admit it, not really) but she's getting tired of putting up a front that tells the rest of the world (except Stiles).

And then there's _Jackson_. Acting like she doesn't care for him _at all_ isn't really going well for her, but she doesn't really think she can do anything else about this whole thing - except to pretend, pretend, pretend.

But Lydia finds that she's getting sick of pretending.

_Sick of it._


	5. Disconcerted

_03x 10: Disconcerted_

* * *

Lydia isn't really happy about this whole Ms. Blake-is-a-bitch-and-oh-yeah -she's-totally-evil thing. The hospital lights are flickering, and her eyes are darting about the hallway suspiciously while people race back and forth. The evacuation is making her worry - making her nervous, because the storm outside is _not normal_, but then again, what just hadn't been normal.

Scott's mother is telling her all she has is some bruising on the neck, that she's lucky nothing was worse - that her head is going to be fine, that she probably won't need stitches - but Lydia isn't listening at all.

Her mind is still replaying the Darach's words inside her head, and she's trying really hard not to burst into hysterics.

_The Wailing Woman._

_A banshee._

_Right before my eyes._

Mrs. McCall seems to know that Lydia is trying her best not to make her job any easier, so she steps away and excuses herself in a rushed fashion as she races on to the next patient.

Lydia gets off the gurney she's been sitting on since someone forced her to sit on it, to make sure she didn't have a concussion or anything.

Her neck hurt. Her head hurt. Tears were blurring her vision as she slowly got to her feet, swallowing thickly. She wasn't going to be fine. Not for the next few minutes. Not mentally or emotionally, anyway. Not really.

Lydia tried to blink away the heavy feeling that could only be described as _disconcerted_, by swallowing down her nausea, by shaking her head to clear it of the muddled muddled-ness of it all.

No, she wasn't going to be fine.

Not really.


	6. Reason

_03 x 11: Reason_

* * *

As Lydia says the reason - explains why she's just kissed Stiles, she feels overwhelmed, for a brief moment, because only seconds ago he'd been panicking, and she had never seen him like that in her entire life - not _once - _and she thinks that usually Scott or someone would be the one to calm him down, not her, not _her_, of all people, but she had - she _had_ stopped the panic attack, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny swell of pride from deep within her gut.

But she's worried, though. About him. For his father, for Scott's mother - for Allison's father now, too. She's a bit angry at Scott, for leaving him like that - for whoever that blind guy was - but she figures saying anything about it won't do Stiles any good, because she doesn't want to trigger another panic attack, and she's (almost) sure that Scott must have had his reasons for turning his back on Stiles.

Lydia pushes these thoughts away in favor of just dealing with Stiles at the moment. He needs her. He needs her a lot more than he lets on, and she doesn't plan on leaving the room without him.

So she stays.


	7. Thankful

_03 x 12: Thankful_

* * *

Lydia's thankful - so thankful, because Aiden's _alive_, and she can't help but _laugh_ (or sob - it's one of the two, or, she thinks that she's trying _not_ to cry but it's been to much of a hectic night for her to keep track) and she's just so _stressed_. All she wants is for this night to be over. Really, that's it. That's all she wants. And maybe Aiden. Maybe she doesn't mind that, after he's kissed her wrist, he doesn't let go of her hand.

She doesn't mind.

But it's not like she's going to tell him that, now, is she?


End file.
